Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a coating composition for ceiling boards. The coating described herein has the qualities of high light reflectance and durability.
Paint coatings used on ceiling boards require special characteristics which are desired for the board. Durability and high light reflectance are two of the most important. A ceiling tile coating having these characteristics are highly beneficial.
Known coatings for ceiling boards include a coating described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,594 which is for acoustical ceiling board. This paint coating contains a latex emulsion and filler particles of two different sizes; from about 40 to 150 mesh and 325 mesh and finer.
Another coating is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,611. This coating contains light reflective flakes which are from about 10 to 100 microns across.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,238 contains particles of a finely divided polyolefin; these particles are less than 50 microns. Another patent, Great Britain 1,144,767, also describes a coating with small particles having a maximum size of about 44 microns.